Agent Alaska (The Freelancer Archives)
"Are we awake today?" "Barely. Have you ever been hit by a shotgun, monsieur?" ''- Agent Alaska meeting The Director'' Agent Alaska is one of the first Freelancers introduced in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. She is also the first non-American agent introduced in the series. Agent Alaska is a member of Project Freelancer and was recruited for her expertise in lockpicking and her skills as a hunter. Role in the Plot 'Vancouver Zero' Agent Alaska is met by the Director at the Vancouver Zero Medical Facility having been involved in a hunting accident. She is recruited by the Director and the Counselor not only to save herself from prison but to be a valuable asset to Project Freelancer. Upon agreeing the The Counselor enters and sedates her. 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent Alaska is among the nine recruits who are the first agents to join Project Freelancer. Upon arriving she is met alongside the other agents by the Director, The Counselor, the ship's 'dumb artificial intelligence' F.I.L.S.S. and chief mechanic Sarah Ashton. Upon being assigned the title of Agent Alaska the agents part ways to explore the Mother of Invention. Alaska later joined the other agents in the locker bay where they each discovered their personal emblems before sitting around and telling each other stories. It was then that F.I.L.S.S. offered to open the training floor to any of the Freelancer willing to fight each other. Carolina, Virginia and Nevada battled York, Wyoming and Rhode . Meanwhile in the Observation Deck Agent Alaska, Agent Utah and Agent Iowa observed as York's team were beaten down over and over again until Wyoming was forced to leave the match early. He subbed off and Agent Iowa took his place. Despite having a better combatant on their side, York's team still lost. After the match the teams left to the Mess Hall. They began to converse, however Agents Carolina and Wyoming were no where to be found - and later Agent York would also leave them. Their conversations were interrupted when pilot Four Seven Niner entered and told them The Director wanted a briefing. At the briefing it was revealed Agents Utah and Alaska were to fight at a Simulation Base, at Sidewinder Gulch. 'The Skirmish at Sidewinder Gulch' Agents Alaska and Utah arrive at Sidewinder and accompany the local Red soldiers in a skirmish to retrieve the Blue Team's flag. Some of the Reds failed to follow their orders, the result led to the their leader being run down by a warthog. Both the Reds and Blues formed a temporary alliance and turned on the two Freelancers. Alaska managed to destroy the warthog before Utah and she ran as far away as they could, the two teams of Sim troopers right behind them. Headed for the ridgeline the two ran, but Utah slipped and collapsed through the ice between his feet. Torso deep in ice Agent Utah struggled, his stomach tearing with the sharp ice. As the current began to pull him under Alaska tried her hardest to pull him out as the Simulation Troopers neared. One threw a grenade and shattered the ice around him. Taking advantage of this the female Freelancer managed to pull her partner free. Alaska ran behind Utah, carful to spot him in case he fell. From behind a Simulation Trooper fired a lucky shot, the bullet piercing the back of Alaska's left knee. She managed to continue onwards, now merely limping. Utah fired aimlessly behind him to frighten the troopers, some of the shells from his Assault Rifle clipping her shoulder. This injury caused her to fall, Utah going back for her slipped onto his back. Soon the two reached the cliff-top, each heavily wounded. The two were met with a soldier who was about to attack, yet Utah tackled him to the ground and fired the assault rifle, tearing the Sim trooper's throat open. Utah calls Command to send in an evac and the two are forced to defend the teleporter so they can escape. They escape into the Blue Base before shutting down the teleporter behind them. Utah kills a sniper waiting for them and realizes that the poor man had to die for a false cause. This is the first time Utah realizes that the Director is corrupt. Soon after the pelican arrives with six Project Freelancer soldiers, and the two are hurriedly evacuated. 'Enhancement Theory Class' After a conversation with Iowa and Wyoming about the dumb AI VIC, Alaska joined the rest of the agents in Classroom B. In class Agent Alaska and her fellow agents are taught of armor enhancements, their value and their maintenance - and most importantly, how they must be connected to Command Server Pipelines. After the class is over the Director and the Counselor reveal that the agents will all receive their enhancements after lunch. In the Mess Hall Alaska sits with the other agents for lunch before moving on to the armory to receive her enhancement. 'New Recruits' Some time after Agent Alaska's arrival at the Mother of Invention Four Seven Niner ships in several new agents. These new Agents include: Oklahoma, Connecticut, Colorado, Dakota, Georgia, Jersey, Oregon, Florida, Montana and Agent Vermont. After the Agents were all introduced and welcomed by F.I.L.S.S. Alaska follows Utah, who recognizes his old friend Thom. Utah proceeds to introduce the two and announces the three will become a friendship group. 'The Alaska Incident' Later that day an experiment takes place in which The Director and his staff attend to activating Agent Alaska's armor enhancement, an Electricity Conductor. As many of the agents watch electricity is shot into Alaska's armor (with her inside). At first the tests appear a success, however, in time the consoles begin to demonstrate errors and the electricity begins to increase in production. Sarah Ashton, manning the consoles can't conclude the tests due to the glitch. The result is an infinite pumping of extremely high voltage electric currents into Agent Alaska's body. The woman screams in pain as her insides burn. Eventually she is left a lifeless and destroyed husk. The gruesome image left before them causes many of the agents to feel ill or faint. The Medical Teams try to get into the laboratories, a final explosion from the failed enhancement traps them outside. Alaska sees Utah outside of the room and tries to speak his name but fails, she dies inside her suit. 'Legacy' As the first agent to die under Project Freelancer, Chantelle's death caused much chaos for the agents. For weeks many agents mourned, many underwent counseling and others 'ended' their social lives for a time. Sarah Ashton began experiencing Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, often triggered upon seeing flashes of light or sparks. Utah spent over a month mourning his good friend, falling to be a broken man in the process. - Protocols were established about the testing of enhancements on agents; from this point onwards armor enhancements were to be tested on 'expendable' soldiers. Armor Enhancement 'Electricity Conductor' Alaska's enhancement allows the user to receive and store electricity. It is unknown whether this enhancement required a connection with Project Freelancer's Command Server as it never passed testing. It was first tested with the agent herself being the user of the device. The tests ultimately failed, causing her to be killed in the process. Appearance 'Combat Armor' Agent Alaska's combat armor consists of a Mark VI Helmet, Security Shoulder Pads and a Scout Chestplate. Her armor colors consist of Cobalt primary colors, Teal secondary colors and Aqua armor details. List of Injuries *Blast from a shotgun in a hunting accident *Sniper Rifle Gunshot through back of left knee *Shoulder clipped by assault rifle shells (fired in accident by Agent Utah) * K.I.A. >> Killed by enhancement failure during testing Personality Agent Alaska has spoken very little thus far in the series. However she is shown to enjoy life as she is revealed to have a criminal intent and enjoy hunting as a hobby. She is not afraid to joke around either even when fatally wounded. She is also noted to be an excellent and persistent combatant. The agent is seen often going back for other agents, sacrificing her own life selflessly in the process. Skills and Abilities Agent Alaska was recruited on account of her expert shooting abilities and her lockpicking skills. While reluctant to join the Project it was the only way she could ensure her safety from the law - this is due to the various break-in's she has committed in her life. Relationships 'Agent Utah' Agent Utah and Agent Alaska can quite possibly be considered the social rejects of the group. Both were left out in the Training Excercise and both were paired in their simulation mission to Sidewinder. The two are very close friends, with Agent Georgia joining the group some time later. 'Agent Georgia' Alaska and Georgia's relationship is explored at a minimum within the story as they only knew each other for a short time. However, Georgia joined her and Utah's friendship group and it was clear the three were becoming close friends. Trivia *Agent Alaska is the first internationally differed agent to be recruited by Project Freelancer. Wyoming was the second and Iowa the third. * Ironically Alaska's emblem reflects her enhancement and death ** Alaska was killed by high voltage electricity * Agent Alaska (Sarah Chantelle) is the first of Project Freelancer's agents to die